Perfection hybrids
by elose
Summary: Liz ginie, a Klaus dotrzymuje słowa i bierze pod swoje skrzydła, dziewięcioletnią Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

Siadasz w gęstej trawie i poprawiasz wyprasowaną sukienkę. Wytężasz wzrok by dostrzec go w czeluściach mrocznego lasu, lecz nic nie widzisz. Nie ma go. Czujesz przykry ból w klatce piersiowej. Ocierasz samotną łzę spływającą po twym zaróżowionym policzku. Tracisz nadzieję na to, że przyjdzie. Zaciskasz piąstkę na batoniku z orzeszkami. Wycofujesz się do gęstwin lasu. Słyszysz wycie i zamierasz w bezruchu. Jest tam i czeka na ciebie.

Twój wilk.

Nik.

Odwracasz się i biegniesz w jego stronę. Widzisz go i uśmiechasz się. Stoi tam i dumnie pręży swoje ciemne futro. Płaczesz ze szczęścia. Czujesz rozpierającą radość w ciele. Krzyczysz jego imię i rzucasz się na niego. Napotykasz wzrokiem jego złote tęczówki. Trąca cię nosem, a ty się śmiejesz. Czujesz się przy nim bezpiecznie. Rozpakowujesz batonik i dzielisz go na pół. Dajesz go swojemu czteronożnemu przyjacielowi. Słyszysz krzyk matki i przestajesz się śmiać. Skomli, a ty obiecujesz, że przyjdziesz jutro. Zostawiasz go samego. Wracasz do domu z myślą o swym wilku. Nie wiesz, że na jego miejscu nie stoi wilk, a człowiek. Mężczyzna o pięknych błękitnych oczach.

Niklaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth przywykła do widoku martwych ciał, gdyż tego wymagała jej praca szeryfki Mystic Falls. Wiązało się to z ogromną odpowiedzialnością i — niestety — z widokiem śmierci. Nie jedno już widziała i przeżyła w swoim życiu, ale nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić co czuł rodzic po stracie własnego, jedynego dziecka. I szczerze mówiąc, nie zamierzała się tego dowiadywać. Nie chciała stracić swojej malutkiej Caroline.

Znajdowała się aktualnie w małej kostnicy Mystic Falls oglądając ciało. Tym razem była to młoda dziewczyna, nie mająca więcej niż siedemnaście lat. Jak się okazało z jej prawa jazdy, była córką przewodniczącego w radzie miasteczka, Richard'a Banze'a — który był zgorzkniałym wdowcem, o chorych upodobaniach.

Sue była jedną z nielicznych osób, które widziały dobro we wszystkim. Wierzyła w przeznaczenie i Boga, pomagała potrzebującym i ufała każdej napotkanej na swojej drodze osobie. I do czego ją to doprowadziło? Do śmierci i to jakże brutalnej!

Została rozszarpana na kawałki, tak precyzyjnie, że nie miała żadnych wątpliwości co do stwora, który to uczynił. Nie było to zwierze, a potwór w najgorszej postaci. Posiadał ostre kły, które potrafiły przebić się przez wszystko. Był niezwykle szybki i zwinny. Miał siłę przewyższającą nawet buldożer. A co gorsza wyglądał jak człowiek, choć nim wcale nie był. Już nie.

Jednym słowem, to coś było tylko potworem, niczym więcej.

— Więc jaka jest oficjalna wersja, Liz? — zapytał komendant jednej z dwóch jednostek policji Mystic Falls, zapisując przyczynę śmierci w aktach dziewczyny. Był jedną z nielicznych osób, które wiedziały o istnieniu nadprzyrodzonych bytów i drugiej strony.

Alaric Saltzman był łowcą, a pracując w mieście „Śmierci" jako komendant, miał wielką okazję by zabijać te kreatury, jakimi były wampiry.

— Dziewczyna została zaatakowana przez zwierzę. Tylko tyle, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że to pijawki zrobiły — rozkazała kobieta, poprawiając swoje nastraszone, jasne włosy. Właśnie wychodziła z przerażającej i starej kostnicy, znajdującej się niedaleko cmentarza. Ściągnęła kamizelkę, rozpinając zamek i rzuciła ją niedbałym ruchem na miejsce pasażera, w radiowozie. Zerknęła na zegarek na swoim prawym nadgarstku. Było już grubo po pierwszej w nocy. Westchnęła i zmęczona uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela. — Będę już jechać, Rick. Dopilnuj sprawy, ufam ci jak nikomu innemu. Caroline pewnie już śpi, a ja nie powiedziałam jej dobranoc.

— Nie martw się, dopilnuję wszystkiego, a ty spędź trochę czasu z córką.

Skinęła wdzięcznie głową na jego słowa i wsiadła za kierownicę, wyjeżdżając z ciemności, otaczającego ją lasu. Drogę oświetlały uliczne latarnie, a światła migały na pomarańczowo. Miasteczko nocą było przerażające, zwłaszcza gdy po ulicach grasowały wampiry. Oczywiście, aby ograniczyć ataki wprowadzono godzinę policyjną od godziny dwudziestej.

Liz spokojnie dojechała do domu, w którym, ku jej zdziwieniu, świeciło się światło. Myślała, że Caroline dawno spała, jak widać pomyliła się. Z cichym trzaśnięciem zamknęła drzwi samochodu i zakluczyła je, słysząc dobrze znane przeskakiwanie centralnego zamka. Ruszyła przez drogę z kostki, które obijały się o podeszwy jej ciężkich, oficerskich butów. Chcąc otworzyć drzwi, wyciągnęła klucze z kieszeni spodni. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc drzwi otwarte, a zamek wyłamany.

— Nie... — szepnęła przerażona pod nosem. — Caroline!

Sięgnęła dłonią za pasek swoich spodni, wyciągając i odbezpieczając broń. Ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę salonu, w którym grał telewizor. W jednej chwili wstrzymała oddech, widząc znajome blond pukle i nie ruszając się ciało. Przyjrzała się dokładniej dziewięcioletniej córce. Oddychała, a ciało Elizabeth w jednej chwili odprężyło się.

— Och, Caroline — odgarnęła włosy z czoła blondyneczki i pocałowała ją, uśmiechając się pod nosem. — Tak się o ciebie bałam.

Ruszyła w stronę kuchni i zapaliła światło, odkładając klucze na szafkę, tak samo kurtkę przewieszoną przez jej rękę. Wyciągnęła z szafy kubek z napisem „Szeryf Forbes" i już miała nastawić wodę, gdy podniosła wzrok. Zamarła, a z jej dłoń wyślizgnęło się naczynie. Oczy mimowolnie rozszerzyły się widząc przed sobą potwora, w ludzkiej formie.

Cholera jasna! Jak mogła nie sprawdzić domu, tuż po wyłamaniu zamka!

— Klaus — cofnęła się szybko w stronę szafki, w której trzymała bomby z verbeną. Jednak silna ręka chwyciła ją za włosy i pociągnęła do tyłu, aż uderzyła głową o szafkę, która zatrzęsła się od siły natarcia. Traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością, do chwili, gdy poczuła ból w rękach. Przerażona zerknęła na swoje dłonie, które były przywiązane do krzesła matowym kablem, a później na mężczyznę, który szczerzył się jak ostatni wariat. Od razu pomyślała o Caroline. — Proszę Cię, zabij mnie, ale nie Caroline! Zostaw moją córkę!

— Spokojnie, Liz. Nic ci nie zrobię, tym bardziej Caroline. Mamy do obgadania sprawę.

— Nie mamy nic do obgadania, pijawko! — warknęła, szarpiąc się w krześle.

— Oczywiście, że mamy — błysnął zębami i pochylił się nad stołem, biorąc nóż, który znajdował się na talerzyku. — Chcę abyś przyniosła mi kamień księżycowy z rezydencji tych zapchlonych kundlów, Lockwood'ów.

— Nie zrobię tego.

— Oczywiście, że zrobisz, bo inaczej twoją córkę spotka bardzo brzydka niespodzianka. Jak myślisz, jak zareaguje, gdy znajdzie swoją matkę pokrojoną na kawałki?

Zagryzła wargi i spuściła wzrok na kolana. Nie wiedziała co ma robić. Oczywiście, nie mogła pozwolić by coś się stało mieszkańcom Mystic Falls, a co gorsza, jej córce, Caroline. Musiała to zrobić, nawet jeśli tego nie chciała. Zerknęła na niego zgorszona, ale odezwała się, mimo okropnej guli, która wyrosła jej w gardle.

— Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Klaus? Że ukradnę dla ciebie jakiś tam kamień? — zapytała drwiąc z niego. — Po co ci on?

Pokręcił litościwie głową, choć uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Miał lekko przydługie włosy, kręcące się tuż za uszami. Błękitne oczy błyszczały rozbawieniem, a prawą dłonią sunął po rękojeści noża kuchennego, robiąc czubkiem ostrza, dziurę w stole. Opierał lewe ramię na oparciu krzesła, a nogę położył na drugiej, tuż na udzie, potrząsając stopą w rytm muzyki wydobywającej się z radia, które włączył chwilę temu. Leciał właśnie jazz'owy kawałek, który wpadał w ucho.

— To już mój słodki sekret, Liz. I tak, oczekuję, że ukradniesz kamień z rezydencji Lockwoodów, dla mnie — nie silił się na uprzejmości, tylko brutalnie warknął. — Wolę się nie ujawniać, możliwe, że gdzieś w pobliżu jest moje rodzeństwo, które zechce przeszkodzić mi w moich planach.

— To przynajmniej powiedz mi, czy to zagrozi komuś z miasteczka — poprosiła, choć miała wielką ochotę napluć mu do oka.

— Raczej nie, tutaj chodzi o mnie. O nic więcej.

— W takim razie dobrze, pod jednym warunkiem, Klaus — powiedziała twardo, a pierwotny prychnął. Grozi jej śmierć, a ta stawia jeszcze warunki! Przewrócił oczami i machnął ręką. — Obiecaj, że jeśli zamierzasz tutaj zostać, a mnie coś by się stało, znajdziesz kogoś kto da pełną opiekę mojej córce. Nie twierdzę, że tak się stanie, ale wolę mieć pewność, gdybym nie zdążyła prosić o opiekę nad moją jedyną córką.

— Zgoda — w wampirzym tempie stanął za nią i rozplątał kable, uwalniając jej kończyny. — A teraz, czekam na swój kamień. Czekam do wieczora, jutro widzę kamień, albo zmienię to przeklęte miasteczko w piekło.

I zniknął, zostawiając Liz z szybko bijącym sercem.


End file.
